A Dragon's Fire Tamed
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: What happens when Tauriel investigates the Lonely Mountain? Will she find a sleeping dragon, or nothing at all? SmaugxTauriel. One shot. A request for Tumblr. Complete.


**Author's note: This is for you Smaugiel fans, as requested by Smaugiekins on Tumblr. Enjoy. xx For the sake of things, Smaug will have the ability to have a humanoid form. Just picture that picture of Benedict all half-dragon like. ;D**

* * *

><p>The rumbling of a sleeping dragon shook Tauriel's entire body, but she steadied herself on the cool rock and took a moment to once again prepare herself. Her fingers, long and slender, felt the earth breathe beneath them, and she breathed in sync to the nature that surrounded her. Her bow lay loose in her other hand, and she forced her feet forward, the hand that had been previously touching the wall now fingering the feathery end of an arrow. She had heard great and terrible stories of Smaug the Terrible, and didn't want to be anything less than prepared.<p>

The walls of Erebor were silent. If Tauriel hadn't been able to climb exceptionally well, she wouldn't have been able to get in in the first place. The gates of Erebor may have been shut, but Smaug hadn't bothered coating up the hole he created when he invaded the Lonely Mountain.

Her feet carried her towards the treasury, where her breath caught in her throat. Mounds upon mounds of treasure spread around the room for miles. Everywhere in sight was another sparkle of gold and any other color of jewel one could think of. It was a wonder what a dragon could want with all of this treasure, but Tauriel had never understood the obsession over such a prize. Even her own king had been obsessive over gaining the jewels that reminded him so much of starlight. She didn't understand why he couldn't just look up and see the real thing.

"I smell elf flesh. Step out, where I can see you." The rumble was louder, much louder now, and it was words, not breaths, that filled the chamber. Tauriel froze, her spine stiffening as she pulled an arrow from the quiver and knocked it. She threw herself around the corner, in full view of the treasure room, and she stood face to face with the dragon Smaug.

His eyes were as big as she was, and his head was turned so that one of them studied her intently. He was massive, much bigger than she could have imagined, but her courage did not falter. She pointed an arrow at him, but did not shoot, waiting for him to attack. She knew that unless the stories were true, she was going to do little damage against the mighty dragon. Upon first arrival, she did not even think Smaug still dwelt here, and had let her guard down. Now, however, she was proven horribly wrong.

"Who are you, she-elf? Speak now," Smaug hissed, his head moving around her so that he could trap her within himself. All she could now see was red scales and an eye, and yet, she still did not feel frightened. Her bow was lowered, her string slightly lessened.

"I am Tauriel, daughter of the Woodland Realm. I did not come here in harm's intent. I was merely curious. I have heard great and terrible stories about you, o' Mighty Smaug." Her voice only shook slightly when she spoke.

She blinked, and she felt like her eyes were deceiving her. And yet, they could not be. With each passing second the dragon bare forth a secret of enormous worth. He started to shrink, taking on human characteristics. His hair was like the darkest night, his cheekbones of alarming sharpness. He was even taller than she, something of value, and his smile was dangerous, his teeth slight points. The only thing that remained similar were his eyes, a mass chaos of red, orange, and yellow. What magic he possessed she did not know, but he was also clothed in a black tunic with similar colored pants and no form of shoes.

"Tauriel." His voice remained the same rumbling growl as before as well, and he walked around her, studying her intently. She felt bare under his gaze, a foreign feeling. She was accustomed to remaining in control - of her emotions, of her actions, of everything. But here, with a dragon? It was an entirely new and exhilarating feeling.

"Why would an elf be so curious of me?" He halted in front of her, head tilted downwards as he stared at her. His expression was more intense than any of the elves she had met in her long life, and she felt herself drawn to him like a moth straying too close to fire.

"Because you're free. You do what you wish, take what you want. It's an interesting life and a life I've never known," she answered truthfully. Smaug smirked at her answer, bending lower, his lips inches from her own. Throughout her whole life growing up, she had always felt a certain attraction towards the elvish prince, Legolas. Now, however, all she could think about was taking a step closer.

"You're a rather precious gem. Your eyes sparkle like starlight, and your hair shines like fire. I think I shall keep you," Smaug whispered, his breath tickling her lips. And then he closed the gap between them, and he kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

It was then, she decided, that she wasn't going to fight the dragon's words, but rather heed to them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all you guys get. Mwahah. It's just something I thought up on the spot. So I hope it was to your liking. c: <strong>

**Update: I have no intention of making this a chaptered fic, as I have one going of Kiliel right now (Dancing in Starlight, go check it out), but if this gets really popular I'll consider it after I'm done with my other one. Kaybai.**


End file.
